I Am Here For You
by Purple-Diamond-Eye88
Summary: The gang decides to make camp and relax. Kagome and Sango go with Shippo to the Hot spring and when Kagome ends up there alone, she lets her thoughts consume her and starts talking to herself. Little does she know a certain Hanyou is just behind the bush listening to every word. One-shot of Inu/Kag LEMON please don't hate, I am new at this! suggestions of improvement only! :P


**I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**One-Shot of Lemon**

**Summary: The gang need time to relax after having another encounter with Naraku. Kagome and Sango go to a hot spring with Shippo to relax. When Sango and Shippo leave, Kagome starts to think aloud without knowing a certain Hanyou is over hearing.**

* * *

The gang has been going for a while and needed time to rest and relax. They came across a hot spring and Sango and Kagome were immediately going to relax.

Sango eased into the hot water as Kagome got undressed and did the same. They went into the hot spring and started to talk as Shippo splashed around.

"Kagome, How are you, I mean with Kikyo coming more often, is there anything I can do for you?" Sango asked.

"I am fine, she does make me feel sad that I am losing him, but it was his choice to go, so there is nothing I can do" she said in a soft tone.

" I admire your strengths, Kagome, if the situation was switched and it was me and Miroku, I do no know if I would have made it out this long" Sango said while conforting her friend as they sat in the spring chatting. Shippo splashed around as they laid there talking.

"Well, as nice as this is, Kaede promised to teach me about herbs and how to heal, she said, with more practice, I could become as good as her" Sango beamed before her and Shippo left to head back to the village. When they left, Kagome was drowning in her own thoughts as she spoke them aloud.

"This sucks, what does Inuyasha see in Kikyo, I mean yeah she is more pretty than me, and she has more to offer than me, but dammit, she only loves his human half, unlike me. It just...pisses me off when I see Inuyasha run off to Kikyo whenever he sees or smells her and her soul collectors, why can't he just see that I love him, half -demon, attitude, and all. He is just so..ugh, why can't he see how much I care for him." She vented. She was than scared to hear a noise coming from the bushes across the way, she was about to stand up when she realized that she was butt naked.

"Who's there?" she asked as the rustling got louder.

"...Inuyasha?"

**~Inuyasha POV~**

I was waiting patiently for the girls to return when I saw Sango come in view walking with Shippo on the path that led to the hot spring.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked impatiently

"She wanted to stay there longer" Sango said as they walked over to Kaede's hut.

_That wench thinks she can just go around by herself? does she know how dangerous it is to be alone, in the middle of nowhere holding almost half of the shikon jewel? baka wench. _I thought as I made my way threw the woods but stopped after hearing her voice from the hot spring.

_This sucks, what does Inuyasha see in Kikyo_..Nothing, I go every time trying to see wants and it is not my fault she tries to seduce me every time

_Yeah, she is more pretty than me, she had more to offer_..Dammit wench, is that how you really feel? that I think some dead person made out of the earth and bones has more to offer and is prettier than you?

_But she loves his human half, Unlike me..._Does that mean she likes me?

_It pisses me off when I see him run after her whenever he sees or smells her and her should collectors..._Dammit wench, why can't you see I love YOU

_Why can't he see that I love him?..._Really? did she just say she loves me?

_Half-demon, Attitude and all. I just..ugh, why can he see how much I care for him?..._I am sorry Kagome, it is because I was blinded by the mission at hand, I overlooked you.

I had enough, I did not want to listen anymore, I tood up and made my way threw the bushes, I could hear the alarm in her voice as she asked who's there, but I kept walking.

**~Normal POV~**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as he came out to the clearing. "How much did you hear?" she asked again with more alarm in her voice. Inuyasha still ignore her as he got closer. "Enough" was all he said before crashing his lips against hers. Electricity shot through them like wild fire, both their body's tingled, widespread seeking more as theur kissing went on. After a while they needed to break the kiss for air.

"Inuysha, do you really mean that?" Kagome asked, still in lust over the moment.

"Baka, I don't see anything in Kikyo, she is not prettier than you, and I am sorry I always go after her soul collectors." Inuyasha said before kissing her once again. "You heard it all didn't you?" Kagome asked through kisses. Al he could do was nod as he kissed down her collar bone and started to leave hickeys here and there.

"Kagome, you may not understand what this means, but will you be my mate?" he asked still kissing her jawline and up to her lips.

"YESS, I did not think you would ask. I would love to, Inuyasha" Kagome said.

Once the word yes left her lips, he pulled her out of the water and pinned her to the grass. His kisses trailed down her neck and searched for a good spot to mark her as his mate. In the mean time, Kagome started to take off his clothes oen by one (Sorry, I don't know what the name of the robe thing he wears is) Talk about abs, Kagome let her hands roam his now bare and broad chest as if there was no tomorrow. She than chose to take charge and kissed his neck trailing kisses own against his chest and let her tongue play with his nipple as he finished taking off the rest of his clothes. Kagome was surprised to see how hard he got in such little time. Kagome than kissed her way down his chest and stomach and looked back up at him who was in total bliss. She than took his giant erection in her mouth and started playing with it in her tongue. She started bobbing her head up and down it. She started to lick the tip of it while she took the bottom half and started playing with it in her hands. She could feel him getting stiff and before she could do anything about it, he came in her mouth. Kagome swallowed the salty and sweet juices as she licked away the left overs still on his dick. Inuyasha could not take it anymore. He lifted her head up and crashed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.

His than laid her back down on the grass and started to kiss his way down to her breasts. He than caught one nipple in his mouth had massaged the other with his hand. He nibbled on one causing her to moan his name.

"Inuyashahhhhh" she moaned as he licked his way to her other nipple. He made his way down to her womanhood which was already wet and wanting more.

"Already wet I see?" he asked as he smirked looking at her. She never looked so sexy with her cheeks a rosy pink and her head nodding as the sheer bliss took over her. He positioned himself right at the entrance of her and without warning plunged into her.

"Ahhhhh" Kagome said in a mixture of pain and lust. " Move..Inuyasha, faster" she commanded as she kissed him again letting the buckets of pleasure spill over them. He did so and let his pleasures get the best of him, slowly letting his demon loose.

"Kagome, I am going to let my demon out, if I hurt you, sit me, OK?" he asked as he was quickly falling off the edge. All Kagome could do was nod and moan at the pleasure. It made Kagome tingle knowing he was holding back.

Flashes of red shined in Inuyasha's eyes before he let the demon inside him take over. He looked at his mate and slammed into her, faster and harder. Kagome let out a loud moan as everything just became 10x more pleasurable. Before they knew it, Kagome came all over him. She was going to go give him another BJ, but he pinned her arms next to her head and thrust into her harder and more forceful. Kagome shot her head back in bliss and lust. "Inuyashaaaahhhhh, Harder, please, fuck me harder" she said between pants. She thought it was impossible, be he proved her wrong as his thrusts became quicker and harder. "I am coming" she said as she let her Vagina clamp down in his man hood and let out her juices. "**i COME"** He said as she felt his hot seed fill her insides with a tingly sensation. He pulled out of her and kissed her lovingly before she could see his eyes turn back into melted gold.

"That...was...fucking...amazing" he said between pants.

"I love you, Inuyasha" she said.

"I love you too, Mate" he said and kissed her lovingly before them both drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"What did we just see?" Sango asked from the bush.

"Well, my love, I could explain it to you, but I think a hands on experience would be so much more effective, don't you think?" *Slap*

"Pervert" sango said

"Only for you, but did you see how happy they both were, I would love to make you feel that happy and pleasurable, making you scream my name all through the night, and maybe in the morning if you are in a good mood, I can just picture it, me screaming you name, as you scream mine when you hit your climax, begging me for more. As you can see, I put a lot of thought into this." Miroku said while day dreaming. *Slap Slap Bang*

"Mega-PERVERT" Sango said with a red face.

"Sango, my dearest, you don't understand, you should be flattered that I wish to pleasure you in such a way" Miroku said holding his red face and bump on the head.

"Shut up and let's go" Sango said dragging him away.

"Of course my future wife" he said while groping her butt.

*SLAP* "PERVERT"

* * *

**Please review, I made a one-shot lemon before, but I got LOTS of hate mail bout it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-PS88**


End file.
